Miki Chickentiger (AgressiveHeadcheese)
'''Miki Chickentiger-also known as the Oni Princess is a former female mage from Fairy Tail and a member of the Succubus Eye guild. Although she's a mage, she rather uses her physical abilities and prefers hand-to-hand combat. Appearance Miki is a young, slim and a quite tall woman. She has long, dark blonde hair (after the timeskip she cut her hair) and brown eyes. Like most of the women in the series, Miki has got big breasts. She often wears dresses, gloves and shoes looking like made of tiger skin, but she often reminds her friends that the material of her clothes is fake and she loves tigers. Oni Princess is seen to wear horns sometimes, because of her nickname. After the timeskip she started to wear much shorter dresses than before, though the pattern hasn't changed a lot. Personality Before timeskip, Miki is a quite kind person. She gets angry very quickly and hit her guildmates when she thinks she needs to. Miki likes birds and dislikes boredom, too. When she was first seen, she was taking part in an ordinary guild fight caused by Natsu.After the timeskip, Miki became more vulgar and strict than before. Synopsis When she left Fairy Tail... Succubus Eye Miki's death? No way! Abilities and Magic Magic Birds: Miki can summon various types of birds with different abilities. Her weakest bird is Pii-chan, cause he's not an offensive kind of bird. The biggest and the strongest bird of her "warehouse" is Yummy-chan.Miki summons the birds to protect or support her somtimes. The birds are kept in a special "warehouse", in which there can be a limited number of ornitology objects. The summoned birds cannot be killed, just like Celestial spirits. *'Pii-chan':It's the weakest Miki's bird, because he's not used in offensive. He's a blue one with a black hat and a yellow beak. He can talk, deliver letters and he's never beaten up by her.His main abilities are: #'Transformation-Shield':Pii is able to transfigurate his body.He can transform into a shield, which is very strong and helpful. #'Transformation-Fireball:'The blue bird can freely change into a ball of flames. It's not good in offensive, because the flames are often nullified by a wind blow. Miki uses his fireball-form as a torch. *'Forri-chan':It's a very big bird with red and green feather. He has got an original hairstyle, looking like hedgehog's back. He has got one leg with four claws.After being summoned, he often mentions about his life as a soldier.His main abilities are: #'Plant Magic':Forri is able to throw his feather, which instantly transforms into vines, spikes or various plants. He uses it very rarely, but he's a great fighter even without these abilities. Thanks to his soldier-experience and plant magic, he's a great spy and can camouflage in bushes very quickly. #'Fire Magic':His main ability is to blow lots of fireballs out of his mouth. It's a dangerous attack, because the fire can't vanish until it destroys the target. *'Yummy-chan':It's a bird with a very big beak.It's got only one, small eye and two legs armed with very sharp claws, a pair for each leg. It can talk too and has got a very good sensory skill.Its uniques ability is to eat other people or big objects and hide them inside his stomach, which (as Miki says) is very cosy. Yummy is Miki's strongest bird. #Lightning Magic:A magic allowing the user to summon bolts. It's a great offensive skill, but it doesn't work in defence, so it's hopeless when the enemy uses an offensive magic.Lightning Magic is a branch of Elemental Magic that utilizes electricity, but more specifically, lightning, as a form of offense and defense. Mages who possess the ability to utilize such Magic are able to generate these elements from their bodies, and manipulate them. However, unlike other types of Elemental Magic, users of Lightning Magic are also capable of utilizing lightning from a distance, such as from the ground near them, or down from the sky. *'Phantom-chan': *'Typhy-chan': Master hand-to-hand combatant: Miki is a great martial art fighter, because of her super strength and super speed. She loves "fist-combat" and thinks that magic shouldn't be the most important element during the battle. Trivia *The names of the birds are my versions of: Phantombeast, Forest Dragon Slayer, Yaminogaijin, TyphlosionMaster. I'm happy that you lent me your nicknames :D *Yes, I know that it's "Miki", not "Mickey". That's my creativity and that's my own version of her name, so don't comment it, please. Love from Cheese :D Category:Caster-Mage Category:Female Category:Caster-Magic Category:RIOO Category:Fairy Tail Guild